


Instinkte

by HighElfKyle



Category: Vampires Dawn
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighElfKyle/pseuds/HighElfKyle
Summary: Zurück in Klennar wollen Valnar und Alaine ihr ewiges Leben in Frieden genießen.





	Instinkte

**Author's Note:**

> das ist das erste mal, dass ich etwas in deutsch schreibe

"Ich bin froh, dass endlich alles vorbei ist," sagte Alaine als sie am Tor von Klennar standen. Der Wind wehte stark durch ihre roten Haare. Irgendwie war hier immer ein Mistwetter.  
  
Valnar schaute durch die Dunkelheit des Dorfes. Alles war still, die meisten Dorfbewohner schliefen schon längst.  
  
Hier wollten sie für immer bleiben. Die letzten Vampire der Welt, getarnt als Menschen.

"Ich auch." Valnar nahm ihre Hand, und sie gingen gemeinsam durchs Dorf. Nur noch wenige Lichter waren zu dieser Stunde zu sehen, und langsam fing es an zu regnen.  
  
"Komm, wir beeilen uns lieber," sagte Valnar und lief schneller als er Alaine mit zog.  
  
War es überhaupt eine gute Idee in das Haus einzuziehen, wo er jahreland mit Aysha gelebt hatte? Die Frau die er mal geliebt hatte, und dachte das sie ihn auch liebte.  
  
Für einen kurzen moment wurde er wütend. Aysha hatte ihn nie wirklich geliebt, sondern nur benutzt. Was für ein naiver narr er doch war.  
  
Valnar schaute Alaine an als sie seine Hand fester drückte. Er lächelte und schob seine Trauer weit weg von seinen Gedanken.  
  
Nein, seine neue Beziehung mit Alaine wollte er sich nicht mit Gedanken an Aysha kaputt machen lassen.

Zum Glück waren Vampire in der Lage zu lieben, sonst hätte er ohne Alaine nichts mehr auf dieser Welt. Und was wäre dann? Alleine wollte er nicht leben.  
  
"Da sind wir," sagte er. Innen sah das Haus immer noch so aus wie vor Wochen, und das schimmelige Essen sollte er auch langsam mal wegschmeißen. Der Anblick war ja grausam.  
  
"Danke," Alaine nahm Valnar in den Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn, was ihn überraschte. Doch verliebt wie er war, legte auch er seine Arme um sie. Das war das erste mal das sie sich so nahe waren, und er genoss es. Seine Finger glitten langsam an ihren Rücken herunter. Vorsichtig und neugierig.  
  
Wie konnten Vampire als komplette Monster gelten, wenn sie solche Liebe empfinden konnten?  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Alaine," flüsterte Valnar ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Dann ließ Alaine ihn los, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Ihre Nähe und ihre Liebe war alles was er brauchte.

* * *

"Wir sollten uns morgen sofort darum kümmern Särge zu besorgen," sagte Alaine, nachdem sie Valnar dazu verdonnert hatte ihr beim aufräumen zu helfen. Vorallem mit dem scheußlichen Essenstisch.  
  
"Gut. Die sollten nicht schwer zu finden sein." An die Särge aus Asgar's Schloss wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Keiner von den beiden wollte je wieder an diesen Ort zurück.

Den Rest räumte er dann allein nach draußen, damit Alaine sich etwas ausruhen konnte.  
  
Als er wieder kam, saß Alaine auf seinem Bett. Sie schaute bedrückt, und für einen Augenblick packte Valnar die Angst, dass etwas schreckliches passiert ist. Aber als Vampir der dritten Generation konnte er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen.  
  
"Hast du mit ihr hier geschlafen?" fragte Alaine wie aus dem Nichts.  
  
"Was?!" Völlig perplex, guckte er sie nur mit offenen Mund an.  
  
Nun gab Alaine ihn einen verzweifelten Blick. "Ich will nicht, dass es zwischen uns steht!"  
  
Valnar eilte schnell an ihrer Seite als sich rote Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. "Aber ich brauche das doch nicht!" vergewisserte er ihr.  
  
Alaine packte seinen Ärmel so fest, dass Valnar dachte sie wollte ihn gegen die Wand schleudern, aber sie zog ihn nur neben ihr aufs Bett.  
  
"Ich will es aber." Diese Antwort überraschte ihn. Konnte er überhaupt? Als Untoter? Als Vampir? Wenn sie es wirklich wollte, würde er es ihr zu Liebe versuchen.  
  
Er schwieg, und sie schaute ihn mit ihren blutroten Augen an. Sie sah so hungrig aus. Vielleicht sollten sie sich erstmal einen einsamen Menschen zum aussaugen suchen.

"Hast du denn... schon mal?" Valnar machte eine Geste mit seiner Hand. So etwas wollte er sie dann doch nicht direkt fragen.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Noch immer hielt sie ihn fest, und sie starrte auf den Boden. Valnar bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
  
Natürlich. Was für eine dumme Frage. Alaine konnte sich doch an nichts vor dem was vor dem Irrenhaus war erinnern.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich Alaine's Hand auf Valnar's Wange, und sie streichelte ihn, während sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte. War es Lust? Oder eher Neugierde? Er hatte das Verlangen sie zu küssen. Zärtlich... dann ein Biss in ihre Lippen, bis ihr Blut in seinem Mund floss.  
  
Alaine's Pupillen weiteten sich. Ihr Mund leicht offen, die Hand immer noch an seiner Wange. Valnar war direkt klar, dass sie seine lüsternden Gedanken gelesen hat, und schnell entschuldigte er sich dafür.  
  
Aber das kümmerte sie nicht. "Nur einmal will ich wissen wie es sich anfühlt," kam ihre Stimme, leise und sanft, und dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf Valnar's Mund.  
  
Sie küsste ihn gierig und packte die weißen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. Valnar wusste erst gar nicht wie ihm geschieht, doch dann küsste er sie zurück, mindestens genauso verlangend, fast so wie ein hungriges Tier.  
  
Nun fing er erst recht an Alaine's Blut zu riechen. Das rote Blut das durch ihren Körper floss, welches sie sich von ihren Opfern nahm. Das war erst vor ein paar Stunden, und er hatte so große Freude gehabt ihr zuzuschauen.  
  
Valnar verlor fast seine Kontrolle. Sein Mund öffnete sich mit einem leisen fauchen, und er wollte seine langen Eckzähne in ihre Haut bohren.  
  
Aber Alaine stoppte ihn und drückte ihn aufs Bett. "Verlier jetzt nicht deine Kontrolle, Valnar!" schimpfte sie.  
  
"Tut mir Leid!" Valnar konnte nichts dafür! Alaine's Geruch war so verlockend! Dies war  kein normaler Sex mehr, nicht so als er ein Mensch war. Aber was hat er auch erwartet? Sein Körper war untot, und sein Bedürfnis war anders.  
  
Er versuchte ruhig liegen zu bleiben, während sie mit ihren Mund an seinem Hals entlang küsste. Ging es Alaine anders? Oder wollte sie nur experimentieren?

"Alaine," flüsterte er. Ihre Augen leuchteten rot und sie leckte an Valnar's Hals. Als Vampir der ersten Generation schien sie sich wohl besser unter Kontrolle zu haben als er. Na ja, aufjedenfall was das beissen anging.  
  
So eng zusammen, mit ihrem Speichel an seinem Hals, wollte er mehr. Er wollte nicht so tatenlos da liegen. Valnar's Hand ging über ihren Rücken, dann nahm er auch die zweite dazu und streichelte Alaine über den Hintern.  
  
Valnar hatte sie noch nicht nackt gesehen, aber jetzt wo er sie so intim anfasste, wollte er das umbedingt.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?" fragte er.  
  
Alaine hörte auf seinen Hals zu verwöhnen. "Ja, warte doch... Männer." Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber dann grinste sie als sie sich aufrappelte. Langsam zog sie ihr Kleid runter, und auch Valnar's Augen leuchteten nun rot. Vor Hunger, und vom Anblick ihrer nackten Brust.  
  
Er kneifte seine Augen zusammen. Was? Er konnte doch nicht einfach Alaine in ihre Brust beissen! Besser wäre es, wenn er erst einmal gar nichts tut.  
  
Und das musste er auch nicht. Alaine nahm Valnar's Hand und drückte sie an ihren Busen. Seine Finger tasteten langsam über die blanke Haut. Weich, und voller Blut. Valnar musste sich mit aller Kraft zurückhalten, sonst würde er noch über sie herfallen.  
  
Dann schnappte er sinnlos nach Luft, als Alaine hastig seine Hose öffnete und nach seinem Glied griff.  
  
"Warte!" rief Valnar und hielt Alaine an den Schultern fest.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte sie verwirrt. Selbst Alaine begann langsam ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren, was man an ihren zittrigen Händen sah.  
  
Er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Was konnte schon schief gehen? Vielleicht hatte er aber einfach nur Angst, dass sie sich gegenseitig ernsthaft verletzten.  
  
Nein! Sowas würden sie sich nie antun!  
  
Valnar ließ Alaine's Schulter wieder los. "Ist schon okay. Mach bitte weiter!" Und das musste er nicht zweimal sagen. Alaine rückte schnell in seinen Schoß, und führte sein Genital in sie hinein.  
  
Sie stöhnte kurz auf, und Valnar biss sich vor Überraschung fast in die eigene Unterlippe. "Alaine!" knurrte er, und umarmte sie fest. Alaine küsste ihn nochmal auf dem Mund, und fing an ihre Hüften zu kreisen.

"Spürst du etwas?" fragte Valnar als er ihr Treiben beobachtete.  
  
"Nein," sagte Alaine, aber dennoch machte sie weiter mit ihren Bewegungen.  
  
Wenn er noch ein Mensch wär, dann hätte das jetzt bestimmt seine Gefühle verletzt, auch wenn er selber nichts intensives fühlte. Das einzige was er wahrnahm, war ihr Körper an ihm geschmiegt, und der Geruch von ihrem Blut.  
  
Es kam ihm so vor als hörte er ihren Herzschlag, doch war es aber nur eine Einbildung. Dennoch packte ihn wieder die Lust. Die Lust von ihr zu trinken. Es war sein Instinkt als Vampir.  
  
Alaine packte sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. "Valnar," flüsterte sie, "Ich liebe dich. Bitte beiss mich."  
  
Was?  
  
Bevor Valnar aber fragen konnte was sie denn vor hatte, öffnete Alaine ihren Mund weit und biss ihn feste in den Hals. Er keuchte als er sein Blut bemerkte, welches rasch von seiner Geliebten getrunken wurde.

Alaine stöhnte lauter, ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller als sie ihn ritt. Valnar begann langsam zu verstehen, und auch er legte sein Gesicht an Alaine's Hals und bohrte seine Eckzähne tief in ihr Fleisch. Nichts wollte er mehr tun.  
  
Beide verbissen sich fest in ihre Hälse, und ihre Augen leuchteten noch heller als vorher.  
  
Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich, besser als Sex jemals war. Er saugte sie ohne Gnade aus und sie tat das gleiche, beide in einer Art Rausch. Erregung ging Valnar durch den ganzen Körper, als wäre er wieder lebendig; als wäre jeder seiner Nerven wieder aktiv.  
  
War dies immer so wenn Vampire sich gegenseitig aussaugten? Eine reine Euphorie die sich durchgehend anfühlte wie ein Orgasmus?  
  
Alaine hörte auf sich zu bewegen, und irgendwann lies sie Valnar's Hals los. Er tat das gleiche, auch wenn es ihm etwas schwer fiel.  
  
Beide hatten blutverschmierte Münder, und sie starrten sich nur an. Valnar liebte Alaine so sehr. Er konnte sich keine bessere Frau vorstellen, keine einzige würde jemals so schön und stark sein wie sie.  
  
Alaine lächelte ihn an.

"Liest du gerade meine Gedanken?" fragte Valnar, aber er lächelte auch, da er sowieso schon die Antwort kannte.  
  
Sie küsste ihn und leckte das Blut von seinen Lippen. "Ja, und ich liebe dich auch so sehr."  
  
Das war alles was er jemals wollte.


End file.
